Valentines Day Mishap
by CoreyxLaneyForever
Summary: Laney is walking to Corey's house just like every other day to practice but today isn't like every other day, because it's Valentines day! What do you think is going to happen? Read and find out! ( CoreyxLaney Fan Fiction )
1. Asking For Help

**Hello Fanfictioners I'm new to the site and this is the first fanfiction I'm going to write, I'm still trying to figure out how to use everything so just be patient please. If any authors would like to help me try to figure out how to do this you can just PM me or review.**


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anythi****ng related to grojband**

**Laney's Pov**

I wonder what were doing today? Not like I don't already know. Laney thought to herself. Corey probably has some crazy scheme that just might work. Just like always. But what Laney didnt know was that she was in for the biggest surprise of her life. As Laney walk up to the Groj door she heard something coming from th einside of the Groj. Not music like she usually heard it was soft whispers. Then suddenly it turned to complete silence. She just decided to shrug it off and open the door.

**"SURPRISE, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY LANES" said the whole grojband gang.**


	3. What the What?

Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Grojband!**

**Corey's Pov**

"I'm really excited, I feel like I'm going to explode!" Corey said in a really hyper, really excited voice. " Corey we know your excited but you need to calm down some bro, your bouncing off the walls!" Kin said " Literally!" Kon said.

**Flashback**

**Corey's Pov**

We need to spread the word for Grojband. Corey thoght to himself. Wait, a minute I know what we should do! " Guys i have a crazy idea!" Corey said. " That just might work?" Kin and Kon said at the same time.

**Back to the Present**

**Corey's Pov**

" Ok I'll try to calm down but I feel like i just drank twelve cans of soda at the exact same time!" Corey said. Then Corey and the rest of Grojband heard someone coming to the door. "That must be Lanes right now, ok everyone be quiet."

**Laney's Pov**

As the door opened to the Groj, the boys screamed out. **" Happy Valentine's Day Lanes!" **The boys said. What Laney saw made her want to puke. All she saw was pink and red everyhting. Even the boys were wearing giant red heary cotumes. "What the what!" Laney said in a really confused voice. " Whats with all the lovey, dovey stuff, it makes me want to puke, because theres, sooooooooooooooo much of it!" " Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttt!" all the boys said at the same time. " Lanes you know that today IS Valentine's Day Right?" Corey said as he walked up to his best friend. " Huh." Laney said in a really confused voice. " WAIT A MINUTE, ToDaY is Valentine's Day?" " WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?" Laney said in a really angery voice, pretty much engulfed in flames beacuse she was so angry. " I completly forgot, is that the reason why everything is covered in hearts?" Laney said. " Well duh, why else would we have all this stuff up!" Corey said in a Captain Obvious voice.


	4. Why wouldn't I be ok?

**Sorry guys for all of the short chapters. Dont worry I'm working on it. When I was writing the last chapter all of my writing I did got erased. So I won't keep you guys waiting anymore here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

**Kin's Pov**

""Ya Laney we were working on this all night, Corey got this idea that just might work. He said that we should decorate the Groj to make it look lovey, dovey jsut for the occasion so people would come and listen to the music. That way Grojband would be known to everyone in Peacville! I even made a new drink, it's call pink lemonade, just for the occasion." Kin said in a really excited voice. " Anybody want to try it?" Kin asked " Sure." Corey said as he shruged and had a sip of this so called PiNk LeMoNaDe. As he took as sip of his drink he got a giant smile on his face. " Wow this tastes really good!" Then Corey decided to take the giant punch bowl and chug the entire thing as fast as he could. " Wow that tasted AmAzInG!" as Corey was saying that he started to feel very dizzy, as he collapsed to the ground. **"COREY!" **the band screamed as they started to run towards Corey.

**Corey's Pov**

A few minutes later...

"Corey are you ok?" Laney asked to her friend/crush. " Why wouldnt I be ok?" Corey said in a concerned voice. "Dude you just collapsed to the ground, what do you expect from us? Not to worry abotu you?" Laney said in a concerned/angry voice. " Lanes calm down I do not need my girlfriend to be angry at me on Valentine's Day!" Corey said as he hugged Laney. "Wwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttttt?" all of Grojband said except for Corey. " What the matter Lanes?" Corey asked looking concered at Laney.

**Cliff Hanger...**

**Whats the matter with Corey find out in the next chapter of Valentine's Day Mishap.**

**P.S. The more reviews I get makes me write longer chapters and more often, but dont worry I'll try to write a chapter a day or so, it just depends on my schedule. Also I'll try to start to write longer chapters o..k..**

**Thanks for coming out everyone ( Closes groj door )**


	5. PiNk LeMoNaDe

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and I have a few shout-outs that I need to say. Grojbandlover8103 thanks for inspiring me to write fan fictions. Bkpike thanks for the help. teeheeFML thanks for everything. Nightmarelover13 thanks for writing laney and corey that was the first fan fiction I ever read. Stinkfly3 good job with writing fan fictons. .Without these fan fictioners I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction or other future fan fictions. Ok now to the story. I hope you guys like it. Also toriorangeflower heres a new chapter for you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

**Laney's Pov **

"Kin what did you do to **COREY!**" Laney said literally engulfed in flames! " Um... I kinda put some things in the PiNk LeMoNaDe that shouldn't have been in there." Kin said while rubbing his arm while looking down at the ground. "What KiNd of ThInGs?" Laney said questioning Kin about ready to **RiP** Kin's arms off. "Um I kinda put some romantic things in the PiNk LeMoNaDe to make people fall in love with each other because it is the day for romance, **but I didn't think Corey was going to end up chugging the whole punch bowl!"** Kin said while preparing for Laney to** RiP** both his arms off. **" Why would you do that in the first place while asking us if we wanted to try some! **Laney said ignited in fire. " Laney calm down its ok," Corey said while giving Laney a quick peck on the check for about two seconds but, even though it was short, it was sweet and blissful, for both of the two love birds. "O...K.." Laney said while in love with hearts in her eyes while practically having her whole body blush to the color red. " There all better." Corey said while staring into Laney's eyes. " Ya maybe this wasn't such a bad idea huh Kin?" Laney said still mesmerized by her first techinical kiss. " Well I think me and Kon will leave you two alone for a little while, while we go make the antidote for all this." Kin said motioning to Corey and Laney. " Ya, Ya you go do that." Laney said while not listening to Kin and while never taking her eyes off of Corey's Big Soft Blue Eyes. " Hey, Lanes." Corey said. "Ya Core." Laney said to Corey. " You want to go to Belchie's for a milkshake?" Corey said while asking his Lanes. "Sure Core I would love to."Laney said to Corey. "One thing though." Laney said. "What?" Corey said looking concerned at Laney. " Is it going to be like a date?" Laney said to Corey. "Only if you want it to be." Corey said to Laney. "For sure." Laney said to Corey.

**Corey's Pov**

Wow I've never noticed but Laney has looks really pretty while engulfed in flames. Corey thought to himself I better go calm her down before she **RiPs** Kin's arms off. "Laney calm down its ok," Corey said while giving her a peck on the check. Man I've always wanted to do that, but I've never had the guts to do that before. I wonder why I can now. Maybe Kin said something that I should have listened to earler eh, oh well. Corey thought to himself whil he shrugged. "There all better." Corey said while staring into Laney's eyes. Man I can't take my eyes off of her, she just look's sooooooo pretty. "O...K..." Laney said to Corey. "Ya maybe this wasn't such a bad idea huh Kin." Laney said with big red hearts in her eyes. I wonder why she's blushing all over. Corey thought to himself never taking his eyes of Laney's Big Soft Dark Green Eyes. Oh well. "Well I think me and Kon will leave you two alone for a little while, while we go make the antidote for all this." Kin said while motioning to me and Laney. "Ya, Ya you go do that." Laney said while not listneing to Kin. I think I should ask her out on a date to Belchie's like we did when we were fake dating for that Wedding gig, but this time there will be no one there to interrupt us. "Hey, Lanes." Corey said to Laney. "Ya, Core ." Laney said to Corey. " You want to go to Belchie's for a milkshake?"Corey said while asking his Lanes. "Sure Core I would love to." Laney said to Corey. Yes omg, omg she said yes. Corey thought to himself. This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever! Corey mentally screamed to himself while keeping his cool. " One thing though." Laney said to Corey. Oh no she doesnt want to be my girlfriend does she. She probably thinks I'm to childish for her. She way out of my league any way. Huh I better answer her before she thinks I've gone crazy. "What?" Corey looking concerned at Laney. "Is it going to be like a date?" Laney said to Corey. "Only if you want it to be." Corey said to Laney. Wow that was the perfect answer to that question. Corey thought to himself. "Definitely." Laney said to Corey. Phew that was a close one. I hope that she really actually does want to be my girlfriend. I hope that this all works out.

**Cliff Hanger...**

**What do you guys think is going to happen? I know but you don't so ya I think I'm going to leave you guys hanging. Just to keep you guys on your toes. I hope you guys like my fan ficton so far. Remember I will try to post a New Chapter to Valentine's Day Mishap. Man this is the longest chapter I have written to Valentine's Day Mishap so far. Also the more reviews I get will make me write longer chapters and will make me start writing the next chapter for you guys to read. So thank you to all of my readers, for all the support I have been getting from you guys. Oh ya I almost forgot, if you guys have any questions about the fan fiction, or you just want to tell me something. Feel free to ask me but you have to either PM me or review but if you are a guest you have to remember that I cant message you guys back.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone. (Closes Groj Door)**


	6. Violet's Flower Shop

** Ok since a lot of people asked me to write the next chapter I decided to write the next chapter for you guys, because I'm that nice. Now to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

**Laney's Pov**

"Well after you mi lady." Corey said in a very gentlmen like accent. " Why thank you kind sir." Laney said while curtseing to Corey, and while walking out the Groj door. Wow Corey is really being gentlmen like today. Laney thought to herself, that isnt like him, I wonder if that so called PiNk LeMoNaDe did something to him thats more then what we thought it did. Oh well I cant be that bad if hes just acting a little different. Laney thought while shrugging the thought off. I wonder what kind of milk shake we are going to get. It would be AmAzInG if we got chocolate. I just **LOVE** the taste of chocolate. Also Chocolate is sooooo romantic. Laney thought to herself.

**Off To Belchie's Transition**

**Corey's Pov **

Man I can't wait to get to Belchie's. Corey thought to himself. At least I know what flavor she would like, I know because she **LOVES **chocolate flavored anything. Oh wow were already here, that was fast,it feels like we were magically transported here by someone who is very smart and kind. ( Hey I just had to :) ) Eh oh well. I'm need to open the door for her. " After you mi lady." Corey said while bowing to Laney. " Why thank you once again you very kind sir." Laney said while giggling. Im going to run to the booth in the middle so we can get it before anybody else, Laney loves that spot. Corey thought to himself. As the two love birds sat down they were greeted by a guy waitor. " What can I get for you two?". the waitor said while checking out Laney. Oh he better stop hitting on my Lanes. " We will have a Super Sized chocolate milkshake." Corey said while starting to stare daggers at the waitor. Which basically means to **BACK-OFF! "**Ok I will get right to that right now sir." The waitor said while starting to run away from Corey knowing that he probably shouldnt try that again. "O..K.. what was that all about Core?" Laney said looking very confused. "Oh nothing." Corey said to HiS Lanes. Hey wait a minute isnt that Violet's Flower Shop across the street? Corey thought to himself. Ya it is I should go get Lanes some flowers from Violet. ( Violet is a close family friend to the Rifffens.) "Hey Lanes." Corey said to Laney. "What?" Laney asked with concern in her voice. " I'm going to take a quick trip across the street, O..K..?" Corey said to Laney hopefully thinking that she would understand. "O...K.. hurry back though." Laney said. "Oh I will be back in like 5 minutes ok?" Corey said to Laney. "Ok." Laney said hoping that he wasnt going to ditch her.

**To Trinity's Flower Shop Transition**

**Corey's Pov**

"Hey Violet." Corey said to one of his old friends. "Oh hi Corey, what brings you two the neighborhood?" Violet asked Corey with a big happy smile on her face. "Oh I just wanted to get a dozen red roses for my friend Lanes, she's in the middle booth at Belchie's." Corey said while pointing to Belchie's. "Oh she's a cute little dear, here Corey have the roses,there on the house." Violet said while giving Corey the roses. "Thanks Violet, have a Happy Valentine's Day." Corey said to Violet as he walked out the Flower Shop door. "You too." Violet said while waving good bye to Corey. "He's such a sweet young boy." Violet said. "Wait a minute." Corey said while looking at the window to Belchie's were he left Laney. " That waitor is hitting on Laney again." Corey said while looking at the waitor who's bringing Laney the Supreme Size chocolate milk shake. "Oh theres going to be some trouble on this particular Valentine's Day!" Corey said while having blue electricity coming from all over his body.

**Cliff Hanger...**

**Hey you guys said you wanted another chapter. This is even a bigger Cliff Hanger than before, oh and Stinkfly3 gave me the idea for the next chapter. So ya I'm not writing another chapter tonight. Hey I have to keep you guys on your toes. What did yuo expect from me, NoT to leave you on a Cliff Hanger? Well read and find out what happens tomorrow everyone. Oh and by the way Grojbandlover8103 is Violet in the story, but thats not her real name, I changed it so it would make sense with the Fan Fiction.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (Corey said while closing the door to Violet's Flower Shop.)**


	7. Can this really be happening?

**Hey guys in the last chapter it said to Trinty's Flower Shop Transition I accidentley put that there I got confused because I was talking to my friend. I have some special thanks that I have to say or this chapter wouldnt be possible right now. Skullenko thanks for the idea for the fight scene in this chapter. I have one small thing to say about you it is... That You ROCK! Enough with me boring you to the fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

**Corey's Pov**

"Oh there is going to be some trouble on this particular Valentine's Day!" Corey said while having blue electricity coming from all over his body. " Oh this guy is going to pay, because I did warn him but, no he didn't listen!" Corey said while deeply in rage.

**Laney's Pov**

Oh My Gosh, when is Corey going to get back. Laney thought to herself. " Excuse me miss, your milk shake is ready." The waiter said to Laney. Oh great hes back Laney thought to herself. " Oh I see that your friend isnt here anymore, am I right?" The waitor said while checking out Laney again. " You know, you should come with me later, and we can go to the Valentine's Day Fair." The waiter said to Laney. As Laney was about to say why would I want to go anywhere with you, she got cut off by Corey yelling. "Why would she want to go anywhere with you?!" Corey said yelling at the waiter. " Oh look whos back, the guy that dithched this beautiful young lady." The waiter said yelling back at Corey. " Get away from her!" Corey said now running up to the waiter. Oh no Corey please dont do anyhting your going ot regret! Laney said hoping to herself.

**Corey's Pov**

I'm seeing red everywhere from rage. Red from rage, rage, rage, blood. Wait... blood? ThErEs blood on my fist. I looked up to see that I just punched the waiter right in the mouth. Hes knocked out on the ground, with blood coming from his mouth. I made him lose a tooth! Corey thought to himself. Oh shoot... I'm so getting banned! Corey thought to himself calming down some. Wait... Laney I forgot about Laney! Corey then turned around to see that his Lanes is looking straight into his eyes. " Lanes what just happened?" Corey said to Laney trying not to get scared about what is going to happen.

**Flashback To 5 Minutes Ago...**

**Laney's Pov**

"Get away from her!" Corey said now running up to the waiter. But what Laney is about to see she can't believe. Corey is running up to the waiter as fast as he could. But instead of just a regular punch like most people have. This one had blue electricity coming straight from Corey's hand. Once Corey had hit the waiter it caused him to knock out and fall to the ground. But when Corey hit the jerk of a waiter, it sent blue electictiy to corse threw out his body. Causing him to lose a tooth and start bleeding. Oh no. Laney thought. None of this can really be happening. Can it? Laney thought to herself getting lost in her own thoughts. Corey then turned around to see Laney, staring at her. " Lanes what just happened?" Corey said to Laney trying not to get scared about what is going to happen.

**Back to the Present**

** Laney's Pov**

"Laney... Laney... Answer me!" Corey said in a very scared tone of voice. Laney couldn't say a word though. She was lost in her own train of thought. She was trying to figure out what just happened. She was thinking. No this has to be just a dream. Corey would never do something like that unless one of his close friends was in danger. He wouldnt even hurt a fly. That's how gentle he really is. Laney thought to herself wanting this all to be a dream. Wait, maybe this is all a dream. Ya, thats it. Its all just a dream and I'll wake up soon. Ya that has to be it. Laney thought to herself wanting all of this to just be a crazy nightmare that she was dreaming about. Laney wanted it all to be a nightmare, but you cant have everything you wish for. Right?

**Cliff Hanger... **

** Who thinks that this really is just a crazy dream that Laney is having and that she just wants to wake up from? Only I know and I cant tell any of you guys. Also I'm not going to make another chapter today. You guys will just have to wait and see. Unless I get inspired by a lot of reviews, I'm going to leave you guys hanging. Hey I have to keep you guys on your toes. So keep on reading and see you guys tomorrow.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (Corey said while closing the door to Belchie's )**


	8. Lost in thoughts

** So who thinks Laney was just having a dream? Who thinks it was all a reality that she wishes she could wake up from? Well find out in this chapter. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

**Laney's Pov**

"Laney.. Laney... Answer me." Corey said in a calm voice. Wait what, Laney thought to herself snapping back into reality. "Huh what did you say?" Laney said looking at Corey, really, really confused. "I asked you if you liked the flowers I got you from Violet's Flower Shop." Corey said to Laney. "What?" Laney said once again. Was that really all just a dream. Laney asked herself. It all felt so real though. I better answer Corey before he thinks I've gone insane. "Oh my gosh Corey, how did you know that red roses are my favorite?" Laney said really surprised but happy. "I just knew, do you not expect me to know my best friend?" Corey said in a really happy tone of voice. "Your milkshake sir and madame." The waiter said really quickly so he could get out of there before Corey could try to beat him up. Phew that was a close one. Laney thought to herself. I really wonder if that was a dream though. Oh well I'll worry about that later, I just want to have a good rest of the day with Corey. Laney thought while taking a sip of the Supreme Size chocolate milkshake.

**Corey's Pov**

Wow I'm glad I didnt have to talk to THAT guy again. Corey thought to himself about the waiter who was hitting on Laney earlier. I would beat him up if I had to. I will do **ANYTHING FOR MY LANES.** Corey thought to himself making that a promise, to himself. I wonder if Laney would like to go to the Valentine's Day Fair with me? Corey thought to himself. I should ask her. Corey thought to himself while taking a sip of the Supreme Size choclate milkshake. "Hey Lanes, do you want to go to the Valentine's Day Fair when were done with our milkshake?" Corey said hoping that she would say yes.

**Laney's Pov**

Whoa, total deja vu. Laney thought to herself. But this time it was Corey asking her instead of that waiter guy asking her. I'm glad that was ALL just a dream Laney thought to herself. "Of course, I would love to go Core!" Laney said to Corey, seeing a giant smile grow on his face. That must of meant that he really wants to go with me. It's a good thing that he remembered that today is Valentine's Day because I totally forgot all about it. Laney thought to herself. I LOVE going to fairs. Man this is going to be fun.

**Corey's Pov**

Yes she said Yes! Corey thought to himself trying to keep his cool so he didnt look like a weirdo in front of his Lanes. I'm glad she said yes. I was really hoping to go with her anyways. Corey thought to himself getting really pumped. THIS is going to be fun Corey thought to himself.

**To Kin and Kon Transtion**

**(Yeah I thought I should finally add them in.)**

**Kin's Pov**

Hm? Kin thought to himself. If Corey was turned into A Lovey, Dovey version of himself. With romantic things. Maybe the antidote will be to, put regular Corey things in there with some Non-romantic things in there. Kin thought to himself. "Hey, Kon." Kin said to his brother Kon. "Ya bro." Kon said to his brother Kin. "I need you to get me some ThInGs." Kin said. "What kind of ThInGs?" Kon asked. "You'll find out, soon enough." Kin said to Kon.

**Back to Corey and Laney on there Date Transition**

**Corey's Pov**

"Sir, check please." Corey said to the waiter. "Here's your check s.." The waiter was trying to say before he got cut off by the Manager of Belchie's. "It's on the house." The Manager said to Corey and Laney, while ripping up the check right before there eyes. "Huh?" Corey and Laney said at the same time. "You two love birds can save your money." The Manger said. "You two are definitely, in love, and it IS Valentine's Day so you two go out and have fun before the day is over." The Manger said to Corey and Laney while everyone in Belchie's was going Aaaaaaahhhh. In a really sweet and cute way. "Thanks." Corey and Laney said at the same time before running out of Belchie's. Hand in each other's hand. As they were both running out of Belchie's they were both thinking, Best Day Ever!

**So, how did you guys like this chapter? I bet it wasn't what you were expecting. Right? As I like to say a chapter a day keeps the Writers Block away! ( I just started saying that. Hahahaha )**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! ( Laney and Corey said at the same time hands still in each other's hands ) **


	9. The Heart Crusher!

**Sorry its so late everyone. I had a long day but, I'm keeping my promise and doing at LEAST a chapter a day. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

**To the Valentine's Day Fair Transition**

**Corey's Pov**

I can't wait till we get to the Valentine's Day Fair. I have sooooo many things planned for me and my Lanes. Corey thought to himself. We should be getting there pretty soon. Oh look were here already. Corey thought to himself. As Corey and Laney got up to the ticket booth. They were greeted by the ticket sales man. "We would like two all day passes please." Corey said in a polite and nice manner. Laney was about to give the sales man her money for the pass, but Corey stopped her and said. "I got it Lanes.'' Corey said to Laney not letting her pay for her wrist band. " Here you go sir." The ticket booth sales man said. " Here Laney let me put your wrist band on, hold out you wrist." Corey said to his Lanes. "Uh thanks Core." Laney said while kind of blushing. I wonder why shes blushing. Corey thought to himself. I'm just putting on her wrist band. Corey wondered to himself. "Come on Lanes, lets go ride some rides!" Corey said getting really excited.

**Laney's Pov**

As I was taking my money out for my wrist band out, Corey stopped me and said. "I got it Lanes." I wonder why he didn't wan't me to pay for my wrist band. Laney thought to herself. I could have paid for it but he stopped me before I could. "Here Laney let me put your wrist band on, hold out your wrist." Corey said to his Lanes. "Uh thanks Core." Laney said while kind of blushing. Maybe he really does like me. Laney thought to herself. No that can't be true. It's just that PiNk LeMoNaDe that Kin made that's making him thinks he likes me. Right? Oh well. Laney thought to herself. "Come on Lanes, lets go ride some rides! Corey said getting really excited.

**Corey's Pov**

"So Lanes, what ride do you want to go on first?" Corey asked wanting Laney to decide what they did first. "Hmmm." Laney said while looking around and trying to decide what they do first. "How about... that one!" Laney said while pointing at a ride and getting really excited, while jumping up and down. "Huh, you wan't to go on the Heart Crusher Roller Coaster?" Corey said while he gulped. I'm not afraid of heights, and I'm not afraid of Roller Coasters, but she had to pick the one with both. Corey thought to himself, while getting a little scared. We'll, want Lanes what do to is what we are going to do. Corey thought trying to be as brave as he could. Oh well, I should try to get over some of my fears while I'm at it, today. "Ok, lets go get in line, before it gets to long." Corey said to Laney trying to be as brave as he possibly could be. "Lets go, Lets go, Lets go!" Laney said while hopping up and down, and while pulling Corey to the Heart Crusher, as fast as she possibly could.

**Laney's Pov**

"So Lanes, what ride do you want to go on first?" Corey asked wanting Laney to decide what they did first. "Hmmm." Laney said while looking around and trying to decide what they do first. Hmm lets see. What do I wan't to go on first, with Corey. Laney thought to herself, while seeing the answer to her problem. Lets go on that one. Laney thought to herself, while getting really excited. "How about.. that one!" Laney said while pointing at a ride and getting really excited, while jumping up and down. "Huh, you want to go on the Heart Crusher Roller Coaster?" Corey said while he gulped. Huh I wonder if hes afraid of Roller Coasters. Or heights. Or maybe both. We'll, We'll, We'll, I can use that to my advantage. Laney thought to herself, while being a little mischievious. "Ok, lets go get in line, before it gets to long." Corey said to Laney trying to be as brave as he possibly could be. "Lets go, Lets go, Lets go!" Laney said while hopping up and down, and while pulling Corey to the Heart Crusher as fast as she possibly could.

**To Be Continued..**

**So, what do you guys think is going to happen. Tell me your ideas and I might use them. If I do I may give you a shout-out. Remeber though if you are a guest, you will have to leave your name for me. If I like your idea, I can give you a shout-out. Remeber, the more reviews I get makes me want to write more, and maybe, just maybe a new chapter. As I like to say, a chapter a day, keeps the writers block away!**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (Corey said while getting pulled away by Laney, "Come on lets go!" Laney said while pulling Corey away.)**


	10. Skyler

**Wow over 2,000 views and 30 evryone! Ok, here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer**:I** own nothing related to Grojband.(Except for the OC's in the chapter today.)**

**Corey's Pov**

Man this line is going by really fast. "Were almost there!" Laney said getting really pumped. "Ya this is going to be great." Corey said while trying to be really brave for being so scared on the inside. Man I wish Lanes would have chosen a different ride. "Hey are you ok Core?" Laney said pretending to just realize that he might be scared."Ya, I'm fi..fi..fine." Corey said trying to keep his cool. "Corey.. Are you scared of this ride?" Laney said trying to act surprised. "Maybe just a little." Corey said not wanting to lie to his Lanes. "Dont worry, I'll be with you every step of the way." Laney said with a really sweet smile. "O...K... Lanes." Corey said to Laney. "Next." The Roller Coaster Guy said. ''Ok, you ready Core?" Laney said to Corey while questioning him, making sure that he really wanted to do this. "Ya, I'm ready, let's go." Corey said to Laney. "Ok then lets sit in the very back!" Laney said wanting to make sure he got scared on the ride. "Uh, O...K..." Corey said while putting on a half witted smile. "Wrist band please.'' The Roller Coaster guy said while checking there wrists. "Ok go." The Roller Coaster guy said. "Are you ready for a crazy adventure!" Laney said while getting really excited. "Lets go get buckled up!'' Laney said really wanting to get on the ride. "Make sure you keep your hands in the ride at all times. Thankyou." A auto-tuned voice said as the ride started to move. We'll there's no turning back now. Corey thought to himself. Rememeber, this is all for Lanes. Corey said getting braver every time he thought about it. They kept on going higher, and higher, and higher. Until... "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Everyone on the Roller Coaster screamed except for Laney who looked like she was having a really good time. While giggling her guts out. "I'm totally loving this!" Laney said trying to make sure that Corey can hear her. Corey was getting scared out of his mind, but he was still glad that he was here with his Lanes. Even though he was going threw like five loop da loops at the same time. Corey got to the point that he needed to hold Laney's hand because he was so scared. "Don't worry, I"m here with you. One for all and all for one!" Laney said to Corey, while making Corey smile by just looking at her. Then suddenly from out of no were. There was a flash. "What was that?" Corey said to Laney, while really wondering what that was. "Eh, I wouldnt worry about it." Laney said while the ride came to a stop. "That was totally AWESOME." Laney and Corey said at the same time. "So you liked the ride huh?" Laney said while smiling at Corey. "Ya that was awesome." Corey said to Laney while getting really excited.

**Laney's Pov**

"I still wonder what that flash was from though?'' Corey said to Laney. I know what it was from. Laney thought to herself. "I bet well find out in a sec." Laney said. "Huh.. how would you know th..." Corey was trying to say before he figured out what it was from. There was a picture wall from the Coaster. It had pictures of everyone. What Corey saw stunned him. "Woah.." Laney said while laughing. There was a picture of Corey and Laney sitting in the back of the Coaster. Corey was screaming his head off and while holding Laney's hand, but that wasn't what Corey was stunned by. Laney looked very beautiful in the picture. Her hair was flowing out in the wind. She was giggling and her hands were up in the air. Even Corey's hands were up in the air too. "Wow we have to get pictures, Right Core?" Laney asked Corey, while really wanting the pictures of them. "For Sure." Corey said. "Two 8 by 11's of the back in cart 20." Corey told the man in the picture booth. "Here you go sir." The man in the picture booth said. "I am going to rememeber this forever." Corey said. "Ya, me too Core." Laney said. Wow that went just liked I planned it would. Laney thought to herself. "Excuse me miss." A middle aged women asked Laney. "Can you go with my daughter Skyler on this ride please, I dont like these rides and she would really like to go on this ride." The women asked politely. "Sure I would love to!" Laney said. "Lets go then!" Skyler said to Laney. "Well be right here when you get back!" Skyler's Mom said.

**Corey's Pov**

"You have a really nice young lady, you know that right?" Skyler's Mom told Corey. "Ya, that's why I love her." Corey said to Skyler's mom while smiling. I really truely do love her don't I. I really hope that she knows that right. Corey thought to himself. I will do anything for her.

**A couple minutes later Transistion..**

**Laney's Pov**

"That was fun right?'' Laney asked Skyler. "Ya that was totally fun!" Skyler told Laney. "Do you like you that friend that you were hanging out with earlier?" Skyler asked Laney already knowing the answer though. "Huh, what did you mean by that?" Laney asked Skyler. "Come on, I know you like him you might as well confess to me now." Skyler said. "Ya, your right, I really do like him. Maybe just maybe I love him." Laney said to Skyler while telling her, her feelings. "I really just hope that he likes me back the same way though." Laney said to Skyler with having some hope in her eyes. "Oh I'm sure that he does." Skyler told Laney before they started heading back to were they left Corey and Skyler's Mom.

**Back to Corey Transistion**

**Corey's Pov**

"Hey, Lanes and Skyler, were over here." Corey said trying to get Laney's and Skyler's attention. "Thank you so much, for taking me Laney!" Skyler told Laney. "Thankyou very much young lady." Skyler's mom said. "See you around some time.'' Skyler's mom said as they left. "Lanes you are such a sweet girl." Corey said to Laney. "Aw, thanks Core." Laney said to Corey while blushing.

**To Be Continued..**

** So, how did you guys like the fan fiction? Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Your welcome. Like I like to say a chapter a day keeps the writers block away! Ok I have a little challenge for you guys. In the next chapter I need some OC's so I thought that who ever could guess what me favorite song is out of the options, would be added into the next chapter. Remeber though, if you are a guest you will have to leave a name or something like that so I can add you into the fan fiction. Ok so here are your options. Marry You By: Bruno Mars, Good Time By: Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen, or 22 By: Taylor Swift. Also you can't guess all of them. Only one of them. So guess and review or PM. See you next time.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (CoreyxLaneyForever said while closing her laptop.)**


	11. The Groupies

**Sorry everyone I've been lagging on the chapters lately I will right a really long chapter today just because of that. Ok so on to the fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing related to grojband. And the OC's in the story are fan fictioners, who I will explain is at the end of the chapter.**

**Corey's Pov**

"So what do you want to do next Lanes?" Corey said asking Laney. "I'm hungry, lets go get some cotton candy!" Laney said to Corey while getting excited. "Race ya!" Laney said to Corey while starting to run to the Cotton Candy Stand. "Oh your so on!" Corey said while smiling and while starting to run to the Cotton Candy Stand. Man this is so much fun. Corey thought to himself while thinking about what he and his Lanes can do today before the day is over. Wait a minute... why is it so quiet. Corey thought to himself. I should be able to hear Lanes right now. "Laney..." Corey said while trying to look for his Lanes, but Corey he couldn't find her. He couldn't see threw the crowd. It was way to thick with people. From out of no where Corey heard something. "Haha, got you!" Laney said as she waved to Corey from the Cotton Candy Stand. "I WIN!" Laney said while laughing. Man shes as quick and quiet as a ninja! Corey thought to himself. I didn't even notice her running past me. Man thats just another reason why I love her. "Ok..Ok... you win." Corey said to Laney. "And for the winner of our race, the prize for her will be a large pink Cotton Candy." Corey told Laney while smiling at her.

**Laney's Pov**

"So what do you want to do next Lanes?" Corey said asking Laney. "I'm hungry, lets go get some cotton candy!" Laney said to Corey while getting excited. "Race ya!" Laney said to Corey while starting to run to the Cotton Candy Stand. "Oh your so on!" Corey said while smiling and while starting to run to the Cotton Candy Stand. I have to find a way to win. Laney thought to herself. Wait I got it, I'll lose him in the crowd, and when he notices that I'm gone. He'll stop and try to figure out were I am. Laney thought as she pushed threw the crowd of people. "Laney..." Corey said while trying to look for his Lanes, but Corey couldn't find her. Yes, my plan is working. Laney thought to herself. Now to put the rest of the plan into action. Laney said while running over to the front of the Cotton Candy Stand. "Haha, got you!" Laney said as she waved to Corey from the Cotton Candy Stand. "I WIN!" Laney said while laughing "Ok..Ok.. you win." Corey said to Laney. "And for the winner of our race, the prize for her will be a large pink Cotton Candy." Corey told Laney while smiling at her. Man he is such a good sport. Laney thought to herself. Man thats just another reason why I love him. Laney thought to herself while having a piece of her Cotton Candy. "I always wonder how this stuff just melts in you mouth." Laney said to Corey. "I always wonder that to, but it tastes really good for something that just disappears on your mouth." Corey said while having a piece of his blue colored Cotton Candy.

**Groupie's Pov**

"You want to try some of my Cotton Candy?" Corey said while offering Laney some of his Cotton Candy. "Sure do you want to try some of mine?" Laney said while offering Corey some of her Cotton Candy. "Sure." Corey said while putting a piece of Cotton Candy in Laney's mouth. Then Laney put a piece of her Cotton Candy in Corey's mouth. "Wow this is really good." Corey and Laney said at the same time. "Aaaaahhh." A punch of groupies said in the back ground while taking pictures with there phones. "Umm may I ask who are you guys?" Corey wondered while asking the groupies. "Oh why sure, my name is Brycen, but you can call me Bri." Bri said. "Nice to meet you." Corey and Laney said while shaking hands with the groupies hand. "And this is my girlfriend, who you can call Lz." Bri said while introducing his girlfriend Lz. "Nice to meet you too." Corey and Laney said to Lz. "You already know Kate and Allie." Bri said. "Yeah nice to see you guys again." Corey and Laney said to Kate and Allie there former groupies. "I am Celcia, but you can call me Arvil Lavigine." Arvil said to Corey and Laney while getting really excited to meet her heroes. "Wow you must be really excited to meet us." Corey said to Arvil while watching her get really excited."I really am!" Arvil said. "I am Tori." Tori said to Corey and Laney while taking a picture of the two love birds. "Ya, and I'm Tylere, but you can call me Ty." Ty said while smiling towards Corey and Laney. (Ya I had to add myself into the story.) "Glad to meet you Ty." Corey said to the Ty. "And last but not least, Trinity, but you can call her Trin." Ty said while introducing her cousin. "Wow there are a lot of you guys arent there." Laney said to the groupies. "Oh there is a lot more of us, but there back at our secret headquartes." Bri said. "Wait.. You guys have a SECRET HEADQUARTERS." Corey and Laney said to the groupies while having there mouths drop to the ground from there surprise. "Well Duh!" Lz said. "What kind of groupies wouldn't have a secret headquartes to discuss everything Grojband related." Tori said. "Well you'll have to show is sometime." Laney said while trying to put her mouth back into place. "For Sure! How about after the fair is over?" All of the groupies said at the exact same time while smiling. "Ok then, where do yuo guys want us to meet you at?" Corey asked the groupies. "How about at the big tree in the middle of Peacville Park?" Ty said to Corey and Laney. "Ok, see you then." Laney said. "Bye guys." All of the groupies said while leaving Corey and Laney alone. "I always knew that they would get together sometime." Ty said while all of the other groupies agreeing with her.

**Corey's Pov**

"Well that was unexpected." Corey said to Laney while staring into Laney's eyes. "Ya, but it was fun though." Laney said to Corey. "Agreed." Corey said while laughing with Laney. Man I'm so glad that she is my girlfriend. Corey thought to himself. This plan of mine is working out great. Corey thought to himself while thinking how smart of an idea that he thought of when he hit his head this morning. "Ok, now that were done with our Cotton Candy, do you want to go play some games?" Corey asked Laney but while already knowing the answer to his question. "For Sure!" Laney said to Corey while getting really excited. "Lets go then!'' Corey said while getting even more excited then Laney was to go play some games.  
**To the Game Booths Transistion**

**Laney's Pov**

"So which one do you want to play first?" Corey asked Laney. "Youv'e been asking me all day for what I wanted to do, why don't you choose something to do today?" Laney said to Corey while wanting him to decide. "Oh ok then, how about... that one!" Corey said while pointing to a Ring Toss Booth. "Ok lets go." Laney said while smiling to Corey. "One game sir." Corey said to the Ring Toss Booth guy. '' You get six rings." The game booth guy said. "Core are you sure that you want to do this, this game is really hard to beat." Laney said to Corey not wanting him to waste his money. "I got this Lanes." Corey said to Laney while having a spark of blue electrictiy threw his eyes. Well that was weird. Laney thought to herself. Oh well. Laney thought to herself, but what Laney is about to see surprises her sooo much that she can't believe her own two eyes. When Corey threws the rings, blue electricity surrounds the rings and they all get sent to the bottle in the back that can help you score the most points. Luckily the game booth guy didn't see the blue electricity around the rings. "Wow that was amazing Core!" Laney said while still not believing her own two eyes. "How did you do that?" Laney said asking Corey. "I just used to practice a lot with my dad when I was younger." Corey said while shrugging and not saying exactly what he meant by "practice" to his Lanes. "What do you want to have for your prize?" The game booth guy asked Corey. "How about... the unicorn, for mi lady." Corey said while pointing to Laney. "Here you go sir." The game booth guy said. "Here you go Lanes." Corey said while smiling to his Lanes. "Aaaaaahhhhh thanks Core." Laney said whiling blushing some. "How did you know that I like unicorns?" Laney asked Corey. "I just knew because you always seem to have some kind of unicorn thing, like your song journal you write in. That has a unicorn sticker on the front. Or your backpack, that has a unicorn key chain on it." Corey said to Laney. "Aaaaahhh, Core your sooo sweet. Thank you sooo much for my new unicorn, I think I will name it Sparkle." Laney said to Corey. Man he is such a sweet guy. Thats also another reason why I love him. "Your welcome Lanes." Corey said to Laney while smiling softly at her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ok now I'm going to say who the groupies are in the fan fiction. Ok so Brycen is bkpike, Lz is bkpikes girlfriend in real life. Celcia is 1ArvilLavigne. Tylere is me CoreyxLaneyForever, I just had to add myself into my fan fiction, and Trintiy, who is my cousin in real life, she is Grojbandlover8103, and last but not least Tori is toriorangeflower. So does this chapter work out for how much I have been lagging with this fan fiction. I hope you guys liked it. I sure did. As I say now a chapter a day keeps the writers block away.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone. (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she closed her lap top.)**


	12. Snuffles

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Is anybody else excited for Catching Fire? Because I definitely am! Going to the midnight premiere so totally excited. Ok now no more of me boring you, on to the fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing related to grojband. **

**Corey's Pov**

"So what to do next." Corey said while trying to think of what they two should do next. "Hey look." Laney said while pointing to a poster hanging on a wall. "It looks like there's going to be a firework show at the end of the Valentine's Day Fair at around sunset. We should totally go!" Laney said to Corey while getting really excited. "Wow that sounds like a perfect way to end the day. Right Lanes?' Corey asked Laney while having a soft smile on his face. "Uh Duh." Laney said while giggling. Theres is nothing about her that I don't like about her. Corey thought to himself. She's sweet. She's willing to stand up for herself and her friends. She loves animals. She loves music, and best of all she is a musician! I love her so much, I really do hope that she knows that. Corey thought to himself with some hope in his eyes. "Well we still have some time to spare, what do you want to do next?" Corey asked Laney for like the hundredth time today. "Why don't we go in the Hall of Mirrors?" Laney asked Corey. "Sure sounds fun.'' Corey said to his Lanes while walking up to the Hall of Mirrors entrance. "Wrist please." The guy at Hall of Mirrors asked. "Ok go on ahead." The guy at the Hall of Mirrors said.

**Laney's Pov**

"Wow this is funny." Laney said to Corey while looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I look like I was stretched out in a taffy pulling machine!" Laney said while looking at the mirror of herself as a really tall and really skinny looking girl. "Promise me that you'll never do something like that to yourself." Corey said while pointing at the mirror and laughing with Laney. "Ok I promise Core.'' Laney said while promising to Corey. "Pinky Promise?'' Corey asked while holding out his pinky. "Pinky Promise." Laney said while locking fingers with Corey's. "Will you Pinky Promise me that you'll never do something like that to yourself." Laney said while pointing at Corey's reflection in the mirror. It mad him look like a midget. "Ok Lanes, I Pinky Promise." Corey said while locking fingers with Laney once again. "Man, I am so glad you came with me, this is soooo much fun!" Corey said to his Lanes. "Ok lets keep going.'' Corey said to Laney while moving on. "Whoa.'' Laney said while looking at a circle of mirrors, which Corey was standing in the middle of. "I don't know which one of you guys is the real deal." Laney said while knowing who was the real Corey. "Here Lanes, you stand here now.'' Corey said while positioning Laney in the spot that he was standing at. "Wow I never thought there could be so much beauty in one room.'' Corey said while staring at all the Laney mirrors. "Ah you are sooo sweet Core." Laney said while blushing.

**Corey's Pov**

"Come on Lanes, the exit is right up ahead." Corey said to Laney. "Ok I'll be right there." Laney said to Corey. "Wow now that was fun." Laney said with a big smile on her face. "We'll how about we go get some souvenirs?'' Corey asked Laney. "Sure, I always like to look even if we don't get anything." Laney said to Corey with a big smile on her face. "Wow I never thought in my life that I would see so much heart based things." Laney said while looking at all the Valentine's Day Stuff. "Aaaahhhh.'' Laney said while looking at a stuffed animal of a dog with a heart on its head. "This is soooooo cute!" Laney said while picking it up. Whoa she really does LOVE animals. Corey thought to himself. Lanes is sooo sweet. Well when she wants to be. Corey thought to himself while he laughed a bit. "Do you want it Lanes?'' Corey asked Lanes, knowing the answer to his question. "Please, Please, Please!'' Laney said with a small whimper at the end and these really big puppy dog eyes."Ok Lanes, let's go look some more, and I'll get it for you." Corey said with a smile. "Ok." Laney said with a smile. "Wow, this is cool." Corey said while picking up a small little guitar that plays Valentine's Day music. (Kinda like a music box.) "I am so getting this!" Corey said to Laney. "Wow that's cool Core." Laney said to Corey, while pretty surprised that he found something that was pretty cool and not worthless and stupid. "Let's go pay for these." Corey said while walking to the cash register. "How much will these be?" Corey asked the cash register woman. "It will be about ten dollars." The cash register woman said. "Here you go." Corey said while handing ten dollars to the cash register lady. "Here's your stuff." The cash register lady said. "Thanks." Corey and Laney sai while they left the shop. "Thanks Core. " Laney told Corey.'' "Yourswelcome Lane." Corey said while smiling. "I think I'll name him Snuffles." Laney said to Corey while hugging her new stuffed animal. "Whatever you want to name it Lanes, is ok with me." Corey said while smiling.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how was it guys? I sure liked it! Also over 3,000 people have read my fan fiction. I am sooooo excited right now! Also about 40 people have reviewed to my fan fiction! My First One Too! I guess you guys really do like my fan fiction, huh? As I like to say a chapter a day... well you know the rest. Hahahaha! (Not really that funny :) ) **

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (CoreyxLaneyForever said while closing her laptop.)**


	13. The Plan

**Hey guys, I'm not dead. I'm still here. I've just been really, really, really lazy lately. Sorry, also I think I can only write like 3 or 4 more chapters to this fan fiction. I am sooo very sorry but when I'm done with this fan fiction. I'll just write another one! Doesn't that sound great? I think it does. Ok now on to the fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing related to grojband. **

**Corey's Pov**

"Wow, I can't believe that it's almost sunset!" Corey said to Laney, while getting really excited for the firework show. Yes, Corey thought to himself. It's almost time to put my plan, into action. Corey thought to himself. "Come on Lanes, let's get ready for the show!" Corey said to Laney while pulling her towards the show. "Ok, let's go!" Laney said to Corey. "Ok, so where are we going to sit to watch the show?" Laney asked Corey. "You'll see." Corey said to Laney thinking about the next step of his plan. "Follow me, but you have to close your eyes." Corey said to Laney while smiling. "Ok Core." Laney said while giggling and closing her eyes, but yet trying to peak. "No peaking!'' Corey said playfully to Laney. ''Ok, ok." Laney said while rolling her eyes, then closing them. "Wristbands please." A ride controller guy said." Ok, you can go." The ride controller guy said. "Oh, and can you put us at almost to the top?" Corey asked the ride controller guy. "Is the your girlfriend?" The ride controller guy asked. "Yes, and I want to make this very special for her." Corey said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ok, I will do that for you." The ride controller guy said. "Core, what are you talking about?" Laney asked Corey while being very confused. "You'll see, just keep your eyes closed." Corey said to Laney while getting very excited. Yes, Corey thought to himself. We are sooooo close! Corey thought to himself. While trying to keep his cool. Then Corey stepped into the ride and sat Laney down next to him, While buckling the seat belt to make sure that they are close to each other. Then the ride started moving up. Just as the sun started to go down. "Core, why are we moving?" Laney asked Corey while being a little surprised that they were moving. "Just wait a little longer.'' Corey said while making sure that Laney didn't see his surprise, before he was ready for her. Then the ride came to a complete stop. "Ok." Corey said as they were just starting to light the fire works. "You can open your eyes now." Corey said to Laney.

**Laney's Pov**

"Whoa!" Laney said to Corey, while being very surprised at how high up they were. Laney looked down to see what they two were sitting on. When she looked down, she saw that she was sitting on a Ferris Wheel with hearts all over it. "Core, this is AmAzInG!" Laney said to Corey while giving him a hug. Just then Laney realized that her and Corey's lips were two inches away from each other. "Uh." Laney said to Corey while being very surprised. Ok, Laney thought to herself. You can do this Laney Penn. Then while Laney was still deep in her own thoughts. Corey Leaned in a kissed her. In the back round you can see fireworks going off. Corey and Laney were deeply in love with each other. The kiss had sparks for both of the two love birds, but as everyone knows. A kiss has to end sometime. Yet Corey and Laney had to stop for air. Breathless Corey and Laney had there eyes locked on each others eyes. With a very big smile on each others faces. "That was the Amazing!" Laney said to Corey. I never thought that would ever happen. Laney thought to herself. I always thought that Corey thought I was a guy, and that he never wanted to be with me. Laney thought to herself. "Laney." Corey said to Laney. "Ya Core?" Laney said to Corey. "You know that I love you right?" Corey asked Laney. Laney was deeply in thought. This is all just the PiNk LeMoNaDe. Laney thought to herself. This isn't even Corey, yet I never want it to end. "Do you really love me?" Laney asked Corey. "Of course, why wouldn't I, you ARE my girlfriend after all." Corey said to Laney."Ok, Core your right, and yes I do know that you love me, and I love you too." Laney said to Corey. I just have to play along with him until Kin can make the antidote for him. Laney thought to herself. For now though, I will just enjoy this why I still can. Laney thought to herself. Then Corey decided to pull Laney closer to him. While wrapping his arm around her. After that, Laney put her head on Corey's shoulder. The two still smiling while watching the rest firework show.

**Corey's Pov **

"Whoa!" Laney said to Corey, while being very surprised at how high up they were. Laney looked down to see what the two were sitting on. When she looked down, she saw that she was sitting on a Ferris Wheel with hearts all over it. "Core, this is AmAzInG!" Laney said to Corey while giving him a hug. "Uh." Laney said to Corey while being very surprised. Yes, my plan is working. Corey thought to himself. Corey then realized that he and Laney's lips were only two inches away. Ok, Corey thought to himself. I can do this. Then while Laney was still deep in her own thoughts. Corey leaned in and kissed her. In the back round you can see fireworks going off. Corey and Laney were deeply in love with each other. The kiss had sparks for both of the two love birds, but as everyone knows. A kiss has to end sometime. Yet Corey and Laney had to stop for air. Breathless Corey and Laney had there eyes locked on each others eyes. With a very big smile on each others faces. "That was Amazing!" Laney said to Corey. I'm glad she liked it. Corey thought to himself. Ok now for the question that I have for her. "Laney.'' Corey said to Laney. "Ya Core?" Laney said to Corey. "You know that I love you right?'' Corey asked Laney. To Corey, Laney seemed very surprised ny his question. Man. Corey thought to himself. I always wish I could know what she was thinking about. Corey thought to himself. "Do you really love me?" Laney asked Corey. "Of course, why wouldn't I, you ARE my girlfriend after all.'' Corey said to Laney. "Ok, Core you right, and yes I do know that you love me, and I love you too." Laney said to Corey. Ok, Corey thought to himself. Now for the last step of my plan for a perfect Valentine's Day with my Lanes. Then Corey decided to pull Laney closer to him. While wrapping his arm around her. After that, Laney put her head on Corey's Shoulder. The two still smiling while watching the rest of the firework show.

**To Be Continued... **

**Ok guys. That chapter was way over do for you guys. Also I am very sorry. I bet you guys liked the chapter though. As I like to saw but having been sticking to though. A chapter a day keeps the writer's block away. Also if anyone else wants to be in the chapter where Corey and Laney go to the Secret headquarters for Grojband. But, if I already put you in, I will add you to the next chapter again. So remember if you're a guest, you have to leave a review with you name and if you want. A bit about yourself. **

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she closed her laptop.)**


	14. The Secret Headquarters

**Hey guys. This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. The chapter where Corey and Laney go to see the Secret Headquarters! Ok now on to the Fan Fiction. Wait I almost forgot, man 5,000 views! I can't believe it, 5,000 people have read my story! Okay enough with me annoying you. Now on to the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing related to grojband. **

**Corey's Pov**

"Wow, that was an Amazing firework show." Corey said to Laney. "What do you want to do next Lanes?" Corey asked Laney. "Why don't we go to Peaceville park to meet the Groupies and see the Secret Headquarters?" Laney said to Corey. "That sounds awesome!" Corey said while agreeing with Laney. "Ok then let's go!" Laney said to Corey. Man I can't wait to see what their headquarters looks like! Corey thought to himself. I bet that its going to look really cool! Corey thought to himself while trying to stay calm.

**To Peaceville Park Transition**

**Laney's Pov**

"Ok so were at the big tree in the middle of Peaceville park, so what do we do now?'' Laney asked Corey. "I wouldn't know Lanes." Corey said while staring at the tree. "Wait a minute." Corey said while staring at a branch in the middle of the tree. For some reason, Corey then decides to knock on the tree. As Corey knocks on the tree, you can hear an echo coursing through the tree. "Wow, I think its hollow!'' Corey said with an amazed look on his face. "I wonder what would happen if I did this." Corey said while pulling the big branch down that is in the middle of the tree. Suddenly out of no where a hole opens up on the ground in front of the tree, and then Corey and Laney get sucked in. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Corey and Laney screamed while they slid down a slide that was in the tree. Then Corey and Laney landed on a giant pillow that was waiting for them on the bottom of the tree. "Wow, that was a softer landing then I thought." Laney said to Corey. "Good thing that, that pillow was there waiting for us." Corey said to Laney while smiling. "Whoa!" Corey and Laney said while looking around the bottom of the tree. What they see amazes them, they see a lot of things that were based on Grojband. Lots of posters and pictures and items. Then they see every kind of vending machine that you could think of. (Also there was a lot of other things but CoreyxLaneyForever was way to lazy to say everything else.) "Welcome Corey and Laney." Said who looked to be the general of the Secret Headquarters. She has dark skin, and her hair is in a pony tail with Apple bottom sunglasses that were on top of her head. She was wearing a white polo shirt, jean shorts, purple and white striped knee-high socks with a pink heart, and finally black Adidas. "My name is Diamond Montoya, but you can call me baby D." Said baby D. "Nice to meet you baby D." Laney said and Corey to baby D. "I am the general of the Grojband Secret Headquarters, but G.S.H. for short." Said baby D. "We have been awaiting your arrival." Said baby D. "Um, what do you mean by we?" Corey said to baby D. "Oh sorry I almost forgot." baby D said to Corey while clapping her hands. Then out of no where, a giant door opened up. Revealing a room full of Grojband Lovers. "Whoa this is so cool!" Corey said with excitement in his voice. "Come on, I'll show your around." Baby D said to Corey and Laney while motioning for them to follow her.

**Tour Of The Headquarters Transition**

**Corey's Pov**

"Wow, I can't believe that you guys have a pool down here!" Corey said to baby D after the tour was over. "Ya, but my favorite part was the 24 hour dessert bar!" Laney said to Corey with some chocolate in her hands. "I LOVE chocolate." Laney said with a giant smile on her face. "I know you do, that is the reason we made the dessert bar." Baby D told Laney. "Really, how do you guys know so much about us?" Laney asked baby D. "I have created a team of photographers, journalists, and even more groupies to figure out what you guys like." Baby D said to Corey and Laney. "The groupies that you guys meet earlier was my top grade of photographers. They do an amazing job while there on the job." Baby D said to Laney. "Well that isn't creepy at all." Corey said with a smile on his face. Wow, I didn't know that there were so many people who love Grojband. Corey thought to himself. "I have spent months to make this place how it is." Baby D said with a big smile on her face. "Wait, did you say months? It should have taken years to make this place! How did you make it so fast?" Laney asked baby D. "A good general never reveals her secrets, but I can tell you this. I know some people." Baby D said to Laney. "Wow you must really like Grojband." Corey said to baby D with a bigger smile on his face than before. "Oh ya I do, the reason is because I Sing and I dabble in a little electric guitar." Baby D said to Corey while playing a chord on her purple electric guitar that had the Grojband skull on it. "Wow your really good at electric guitar. Maybe you should come over and we could practice together sometime." Laney said to baby D. "Sure I would love to." Baby D said to Laney with a smile on her face, and while putting her electric guitar back in its case. "We should probably get going. Its getting pretty dark out." Laney said to baby D. "Sure thing." Baby D said to Laney while opening the exit door of the tree. "If you guys ever want to come back and visit, I'll be here. Oh ya and if you guys ever need some help, just ask." Baby D said to Corey and Laney, while waving goodbye. "Will do. Also thanks for the tour." Corey and Laney said to baby D. "See you later.'' Corey and Laney said to baby D while leaving.

**To Be Continued... **

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I cant belive that I made you guys wait that long! That chapter was way over due. Also Diamond Montoya or baby D was Grojbandinlove453. I'm glad that you guys are still writing. Thanks for reading. **

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (CoreyxLaneyForever said while closing her lap top.)**


	15. The Kiss

**Hey everyone, this fan fiction is almost over. I am very sorry, but this is the last chapter. Sorry guys, but all good things have to come to an I have a special surprise for you guys. Its a christmas present to you guys to make this the best chapter yet. I'm making it a double chapter! Ok enough with me boring you, on to the fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

**Part One**

**Laney's Pov**

"That was fun!" Laney said as she stepped out of the Grojband Secret Headquarters. "It sure was Lanes. That was awesome!" Corey said to Laney. "Hey Core, we better be getting back to the Groj. Dont you think so too?" Laney asked Corey. "Ya, I think your right, come on let me walk you back to the Groj." Corey said to Laney while ushering her to the Groj. "Ok let's go home Core." Laney said to Corey while she and Corey started walking back to their homes. "That was a pretty fun Valentine's Day, do you think so too Lanes?'' Corey asked Laney with a twinkle in his eyes. Is he really asking me that? Laney thought to herself. "No, it was not a pretty fun Valentine's Day!" Laney said to Corey, while staring right into his eyes. "I-it w-wasnt?" Corey asked while his heart broke a little. " Yes it wasnt a pretty fun Valentine's Day... IT WAS AN AWESOME VALENTINE'S DAY!'' Laney told Corey with excitement in her voice. "Oh, I'm glad you liked it." Corey told Laney with ease in his voice. Man! Laney thought to herself. I must have really spooked him when I said that I didn't have a good day today. Laney thought to herself. We'll I got to keep him on his toes. Laney thought to herself.

**Corey's Pov**

Phew. Corey thought to himself. I thought that Lanes was saying that she didn't have any fun today. That nearly broke my heart to pieces. It's a good think that Lanes put it back together before it broke completely. Corey thought to himself. "Come on Lanes, I'll race ya home." Corey said with excitement in his voice as he started to get ready to run. "Ok, but I'm not going to go easy on you this time." Laney said to Corey as she started to get ready to run. "You were going easy on me last time?" Corey asked Laney with confusion. "What do you think?" Laney asked Corey. "We'll you going to lose this time." Corey said to Laney with a blue spark in his eyes. "Ladies first.'' Corey said to Laney while offering her to go first. "Oh you really are a gentlemen, but that's just going to make you lose!" Laney said as she started running off to the side. "Oh no you don't!" Corey said to Laney. "You already tried that trick, and it's not going to work again." Corey said to Laney while thinking that he knows all of her good tricks now. "Who ever said that I was trying that trick again?" Laney asked with a spark in her eyes a she jumped on top of a trash can. "What are you doing then?" Corey asked as he watched Laney climb on a roof of a house. "Something fun!" Laney said as she ran across the roof of a house and then leaped to the next one. "See you at the Groj slow poke!" Laney said in the distance. "Oh you good Lanes, but two can play at that game.'' Corey said as blue electricity sparked through his body as he started to leap across other people's houses. Soon Corey catches up to Laney. "Ha I told you that you were going to lose this time!" Corey said as if suddenly the blue electricity in his body was making him go faster. "Wow, I knew Corey was fast, but I didn't think he was that fast!" Laney said to herself. "I've got to think of another strategy to win!" Laney said to herself. "I got it!" Laney said as she was ready to put her plan into action.

**Laney's Pov**

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Laney screamed as she fell to the ground. "LLLLAAAAANNNNNNNEEEEYYYY!" Corey screamed as he ran back to Laney to see what was the matter with her. "I-I t-think I broke my ankle." Laney said to Corey with really believable acting. "Oh I knew we should have never done this!" Corey said to Laney as he tried to help her up. "Psych!" Laney said as she pushed Corey out-of-the-way and she jumped on to the next roof. "Sucker!" Laney hissed as she ran away from Corey. "Ah come on Lanes!" Corey yelled at Laney as he started running after her once again. "Hey I told you that you don't know all the tricks that I have up my sleeve!" Laney sai das she was five houses away from Corey's Groj. "I'm not going to let you win Lanes!" Corey said as he was about to catch up to Laney. Just as the two were about to reach the Groj, they both jumped off the roof at the same time. Then they had a tie. "Ah man its a tie!" Corey said out of breath. "Oh well at least we both win!" Laney said while extending her hand. "You have such a nice way of putting things Lanes." Corey said as he extended his hand out to Laney Then they shook hands and called their race a tie. Just then Laney's phone started to go off ,vvvrrrrbbb vvvvvrrrrrrbbbb. "Kin said for us to meet him at the Groj." Laney said as she read the text that she got from Kin. "Well its a good thing that were already here then." Corey said to Laney. "I guess it is Core." Laney said as she gave Corey a hug. "The twins will be here soon." Laney said to Corey. "Ok then." Corey said to Laney.

**Part Two**

**Twins Going to the Groj Transition**

**Kin and Kon's Pov**

"Ok, the antidote is finally done." Kin said as he and Kon were carrying a giant punch bowl. If you look inside you can see a blue elixir of BlUe LeMoNaDe. "Hey Kin, are you sure that this is going to fix Corey?'' Kon asked in a concerned voice for his friend. "Ya, I'm sure, but we have to get Corey to drink the WHOLE ENTIRE BOWL for it to work. Luckily I remembered to put A LOT of sugar in it. Just to make sure that he will drink the thing." Kin told Kon. "But what if he wont drink it?" Kon asked Kin. "I don't know Kon, I don't know." Kin said to Kon.

**Laney's Pov**

"Hey guys." Corey said as he went up to the Twins. "Hey Core, we have a surprise for you." Kin said to Corey. "Cool what is it?" Corey asked Kin as he started to jump up and down. "Its a new drink that I made called BlUe LeMoNaDe, that I made just for you.'' Kin said to Corey. "Cool thanks man." Corey said to Kin as he was about to try some, but Kin pulled the bowl away before Corey even had a chance to try to grab for it. "Hold on Corey, before I give this to you. I have to talk to Laney." Kin said to Corey. "Ok." Corey said with a little pout on his face. "Hey Laney, are you sure that you want me to do this?" Kin asked Laney. "Of course, why wouldn't I want you to?" Laney asked Kin. "Well it seems like you had a really fun day with Corey." KIn said as he looked at Corey, who was sitting on the floor, with a pout still on his face. "Of course I did." Laney said to Kin. "Well are you sure that you want to turn Corey back into his normal-self?" Kin asked Laney. I've been thinking about that all day. Laney thought to herself. I love the NEW Core, but I miss the old Core. Besides this Corey is just one that Kin made by accident. "Yes I'm sure Kin, I want the old Core back." Laney said to Kin, she was sure about her answer. "Ok then.'' Kin said to Laney. "Ok Corey, now you can have your drink." Kin said as he handed Corey a cup of his BlUe LeMoNaDe. "Yes, finally." Corey said as he took a sip of the drink. "This tastes good." Corey said as he took the punch bowl, and chugged it once again. Then all over again Corey passed out and fell to the ground. "Corey!" The band screamed as they ran to Corey. Oh I really hope that this works. Laney thought to herself.

**Corey's Pov**

I wake up to see the band crowded around me once again. It was total déjà vu. Corey thought to himself as he woke up. "Core are you ok?" Laney asked Corey. While she was hoping that this antidote worked. "Ya, I'm ok Lanes. You know I love you right?" Corey asked Laney once again. "KIN I THOUGHT THAT YOU SAID THAT WOULD WORK!" Laney said as he yelled at Kin. "I thought that it would." Kin said as he ready to defend himself. "Laney hold on, I need to tell you something." Corey said to Laney. "Ya Core, what ups?" Laney asked Corey. "That PiNk LeMoNaDe that Kin Made, didn't make me fall in love with you." Corey said as he rubbed his arm, with a guilty look on his face. "Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaattttttt?" Everyone said, except for Corey. "The drink only made me bring out my love for you." Corey said with a small blush on his face. "Wait... You really do love me? That can't be." Laney said to Corey. "Its true, and I'll show you that what I said is true with a song I wrote for you." Corey said as he got on the stage and took out music journal.

**(Corey did not make this song and I do not own it.) **

**Rhythm Of Love Written By: The Plain White T's, but with my own little twist**

**My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"**

**I told her "I love the view from up here**  
**The warm sun and wind in my ear**  
**We'll watch the world from above**  
**As it turns to the rhythm of love"**

**We may only have tonight**  
**But till the morning sun you're mine all mine**  
**Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love**

**My heart beats like a drum**  
**A guitar string to the strum**  
**A beautiful song to be sung**

**She's got green eyes deep like a field**  
**That grows up when she's laughing at me**  
**She rises up like the sun**  
**The moment her lips meet mine**

**We may only have tonight**  
**But till the morning sun you're mine all mine**  
**Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love**

**When the moon is low**  
**We can dance in slow motion**  
**And all your tears will subside**  
**All your tears will dry**

**And long after I've gone**  
**You'll still be humming along**  
**And I will keep you in my mind**  
**The way you make love so fine**

**We may only have tonight**  
**But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine**  
**Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love 2x**  
**Yeah sway to the rhythm of love**

**Laney's Pov**

"Core, did you really write that song?" Laney asked Corey. "I sure did Lanes. Did you like it Lanes?" Corey asked Laney. "I sure did Core, I can't believe that you wrote lyrics!" "I love you Lanes." Corey said as he hoped down from the stage and pulled Laney into a huge hug. "I love you two Core.'' Laney said to Corey. "Then as if on cue the Twins decided to leave out the back door, so the two could have some privacy. Then sparks started to fly as the two merged into a loving and passionate kiss.

**The Groupies Pov**

In the background you can hear and see the sounds of cameras flashing. "I can't believe that we got pictures of this!" Jesse said. (He was one of the newest groupies.) "Tylere, you were so right about them getting together." Brian said as agreed with Tylere about the two getting together. "I told you!" Tylere said as she took one last picture.

**The End?**

**What do you think the question mark means? It could mean a lot of things. Oh and Jesse was a new groupie, he is CreativeWriter96. I'm glad you guys really like my fan fictions. Keep a look out for my other ones. So keep on rockin.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she closed her laptop.)**


End file.
